Alone
by Adriana Espan
Summary: "Alone is what I have. Alone protects me." "No, Hibari-san, friends protect people." Tsuna is bothered by how distant Hibari always seem, and wonders what he can do to make Hibari closer. He feels as if Hibari never actually cared about him. Belated birthday fic for Hibari, platonic 1827 one-shot.


**Belated birthday fic for Hibari-kun~ Sorry it's so late! I was watching Kuroko no Basuke hahaha. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, or the lines from Sherlock. **

**Alone **

"Hibari-san! Hibari-san! Wait up!" Tsuna chased after Hibari.

"What is it, noisy herbivore?" Hibari stopped and turned around to give Tsuna a sideway glare.

"You're hurt... So I thought you may need some help?"

Hibari turned around fully and towered over Tsuna. "I don't need help, herbivore."

"But... But..." Tsuna stuttered a little, unsure of what to say to persuade Hibari.

Hibari just walked away.

"If you don't treat it carefully, you may get serious infections! ... Hibari-san!" Tsuna remained persistent, and panicked as he watched Hibari walked away.

Hibari totally ignored him and simply walked away faster, with Tsuna chasing after him. Well, Tsuna can be quite stubborn sometimes.

"Hibari-san!" Said Tsuna breathlessly. He was already exhausted from the fight earlier on, and doubted that he could chase Hibari any further. "Please!"

Hibari finally stopped for a moment. "You're hurt too, herbivore. Stop chasing or I'll bite you to death."

"Yours is more serious! Please let me see it!" Tsuna said worriedly.

"I'll bite you to death later herbivore." Hibari resumed walking.

"Hiiieee! But...!"

"I don't like to repeat myself, and I said that I don't need help."

"Everyone needs help at some point of their life. There's nothing to be ashamed of!"

Hibari's glare intensified and grounded out, "I. Don't. Need. Help."

Okay, maybe Tsuna shouldn't have said that. "That's what friends are for! Friends help one another, Hibari-san!"

Hibari's being pretty tolerant today, isn't he?

"I don't have friends and I don't need them."

"No one is a lone island. Not even you." Hibari watched as Tsuna's eyes burned with a brighter flame.

"Alone is what I have. Alone protects me."

"No, Hibari-san, _friends_ protect people."

Sometimes Hibari wondered if he followed Tsuna because of his stubbornness, and considered if he should regret his decision. Hibari gave Tsuna one last look, and walked away briskly.

Tsuna finally gave up with a sigh, admitting that he could not beat Hibari's stubbornness. He looked at Hibari's back as he walked away. "Hibari-san..."

* * *

_You wouldn't be called a cloud if you weren't so aloof..._

_But I don't feel your bond to the sky at all._

* * *

_A few years later_

Hibari stood outside Tsuna's door and prepared to knock, only to hear coughing from inside the office. Hibari frowned, as it sounded pretty serious to him. Didn't the other guardians realise?

He decided to just open the door without knocking, revealing Tsuna to be in the midst of taking medicine.

"Omnivore." Hibari glared.

Tsuna choked a little. "Ky-Kyoya."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing! I'm doing nothing! Just- just some paperwork." Tsuna rushed out as he tried to swallow his medicine.

Hibari simply stared.

"I mean...! I was coughing a little so I thought I should take some medicine, with us confronting the Saròsemprelì family soon and all... Please don't tell the others! I don't want them to worry. I'm fine, I swear!"

Hibari was obviously not convinced. Tsuna winced. "It's a small family... I'm sure I can manage. After all I've been through worse." Tsuna inwardly shuddered, even though he appeared calm and collected on the surface.

With that, Hibari just replied with a "Hn." He couldn't be bothered with the omnivore, and most of the times the omnivore can take care of himself. Well, most of the times.

He didn't say anything else, put the report on Tsuna's table and left.

"Thanks, Kyoya!" Tsuna shouted after him, his voice sounding terrible.

* * *

_2 days later_

"Okay everyone, let's finish this as soon as possible. Follow the plan, okay?"

"Decimo, are you sure you want to go alone? I can always follow you, or even-"

"Hayato, I'll be fine, really. Come on, it's going to be quick right?" _I really want to go home and rest right now. Maybe coming isn't a good idea after all. _Tsuna thought as he could feel his head aching like mad.

"Are you sure you are fine Decimo…?" _Oh no, Hayato looks really worried._

"Yeah, I'm fine… I'll get going first then."

"Take care!" All of the guardians said in unison, except Hibari who remained quiet and Mukuro just smirked. Why was Mukuro smirking again?

"You guys too. Stay safe. See you later!" Tsuna said as he disappeared into the building.

* * *

_Ow my head hurts… Even in Hyper Dying Will Mode I can't seem to concentrate well. Maybe I really should have stayed at home. _

Yet Tsuna continued fighting. There were, unfortunately, more men than expected. Normally, he could have dealt with them easily but today was not a normal day, and Tsuna could not function at his optimal state.

After god knows how long - it felt pretty long to Tsuna - Tsuna was beyond exhausted. He tried to contact Gokudera, but did not have the chance to.

He was fighting and his Hyper Intuition was suddenly ringing as he felt a bullet coming towards his back. He would have ducked, but the people he was fighting with prevented him from doing so. Furthermore, he was too tired to follow his reflexes.

_This is bad. _Tsuna panicked.

Before he could do anything, however, he was pushed to the ground by a man who appeared out of nowhere and narrowly missed the bullet.

He saw the mop of black messy hair in his face and blinked. "Eh? Hibari-san? Why are you here? Oh my god are you hurt? I'm so sorry!"

Hibari frowned a little. Since when did Tsuna call him 'Hibari-san' anymore? He must be really sick. "Omnivore… shut up and fight. I'll bite you to death later."

"But Hibari-san! You're hurt! Are you sure-"

"It's just a graze," Hibari cut Tsuna off, hitting two men in the process.

"Eh but-"

"Herbivore! Look where you're going!" Hibari hit someone aiming for Tsuna, while the latter was obviously not paying much attention to his surroundings. Someday Tsuna was really going to drive Hibari crazy.

"Oh I must have really screwed up to have Hibari-san called me a herbivore again. Oops sorry." Tsuna giggled a little and got back to his fighting mode and took down two men at the same time. Tsuna's mind was turning absolutely foggy and he obviously could not think properly.

Hibari just glared at Tsuna and swiped his tonfa at three other men. He watched as Tsuna swayed left and right as if he was drunk, dodging the attacks and tried to counterattack too. He looked like he was going to lose his footing soon, and it was a miracle he was still standing and able to fight. Must be his training with Reborn…

"Omnivore…" Hibari sighed, and tried to speed up his attacks so that he could end this as soon as possible and bring Tsuna back. Tsuna was already on the verge of collapsing.

_Three… Two… One… _And finally all the men were down. Tsuna gave a sigh of relief and slipped out of Hyper Dying Will Mode, only to faint as soon as he was back to normal.

Hibari did not say anything, but simply heaved Tsuna up and walk back to the direction he came from.

* * *

_Later_

Tsuna woke up in his bed. He saw Hibari leaning against the wall near his door, apparently napping.

"Kyoya…"

Hibari blinked and stared at Tsuna. "Omnivore..."

"Are you alright, Kyoya? Thanks for saving me. I'm so sorry for everything, though, I really should have rested."

"I'll bite you to death later for that."

Tsuna laughed. "Yeah sure. When I get better. But… how did you get there? Did you follow me to look after me or…?"

The atmosphere in the room turned deadly all of a sudden. "What did you say…"

"I'm joking! Joking! Don't kill me!" Tsuna waved his hands around trying to stop Hibari from attacking him.

"When you get better…"

Tsuna's eyes widened at the threat, but still managed to have a slight smile tugging at his lips.

Silence filled the room. Hibari was looking out of the window while Tsuna was staring at the ceiling.

After a few minutes, Tsuna turned his gaze to Hibari and smiled. "Thanks, Kyoya."

Hibari looked away. "Hn."

Tsuna smiled even brighter. "That's what friends are for, ne?"

* * *

_For the sky lets the cloud roam freely, and the cloud protects the family from afar._

* * *

**I don't really like my writing style. Feels so childish D: I shall write more to improve .-. Family name - ****Sarò sempre lì: I will always be there in Italian. Weird name for a mafia family, I know, but Hibari and Tsuna *-***

**Sorry for the lack of Reborn T^T This is for Hibari's birthday. It's okay Reborn I'll write one for your birthday! **

**Ahh KHR fandom is so dead but I have so many ideas to write out... Hopefully I can, cause I really love them . **


End file.
